


So Into You

by Salmonellagogo



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Adult Jonathan Kent, Damian hates strong people, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Damian went to a party with Jon. This is the aftermath.





	So Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling a request

The party winds down a few hours before sunrise. The club is emptying. 

Damian stands at the sidewalk, stone cold sober and shivering a little. After the stuffy air inside the club, the late March temperature outside is nearly freezing. He puts his hands in his jacket's side pockets, contemplating whether he should go back to the manor or to one of Father's numerous apartments and safehouses in the city. Though, it isn't really a hard choice, really. He doesn't have his car with him.

“Damian?” 

Damian swallows. He recognizes the voice, of course. He doesn't turn around. It's petulant, he knows, but he's not sure he can face Jon right now. 

His lack of answer doesn't stop Jon, who jogs a few steps to keep up with him, placing himself beside Damian. 

“Hey, you okay?” Jon asks.

“Yes,” Damian says.

Jon is silent for a moment. He mimics Damian, putting both his hands inside his jacket's pockets. And then, as Damian turns a corner, he opens his mouth again, “Where are we going?”

“My safehouse in Old Gotham.”

“Oh. Hey, I can fly you back to the manor if you want.”

Damian grits his teeth, both hands making fists in his pocket. “No.”

“No? Why?” 

Damian's mind flashes back to the scene inside the club. He had refused to indulge in alcoholic drinks, choosing to stand at the side as he watched Jon’s college football teammates having fun--and Jon… Jon was among them, letting friends and strangers alike touched him with no heed to personal boundary. Damian had half a mind to leave, but something made him stay. It's embarrassing to admit that he couldn't take his eyes off Jon. 

He is attracted to Jon. He has realized that for some time now. Jon's twenty first birthday was a few months ago, but even before then, he's been driving Damian crazy for years--starting from the summer Damian finally realized that he would never grow taller than Jon, and that Jon could crush his bones easily when he grabbed Damian if he put his minds to it. 

And Jon was… Damian's heart lurches as he remembers the girl with rainbow hair who kissed Jon in the club. She was drunk, and Jon was too much of a good guy to let her continue. But for the fifteen seconds that they kissed, the moment was seared into Damian's mind. 

“Damian, don't ignore me, you big baby.”

Damian clenches his jaw. He doesn't answer Jon. He walks faster, but if avoidance and silent treatment had never worked on Jon for the long time Damian knew him, it wouldn’t start working now. Jon grabs the side of his arms and forces Damian to face him.

For Chrissake. He hates it when Jon does that. Damian is one hundred and sixty pounds of pure muscles. Not that it stops Jon from manhandling him easily.

“What's going on?” Jon demands. 

Damian glares at him. "Nothing." 

"Dami." Jon is trying to sound stern. It works, a little. And  _ that _ , just makes Damian angrier. Jon puts his hands on either side of Damian's shoulders, tilting his head as of trying to look into Damian's eyes.

Something snaps inside Damian. He yanks Jon forward by the lapels of his jacket. When they collide, the force of it is painful. But it doesn't stop Damian from kissing Jon. 

It lasts only a few second. Damian's making a point. 

"Don't. Kiss. A. Stranger," he says through gritted teeth. 

_ That _ finally shuts Jon up. He's standing frozen with mouth agape. 

Damian scoffs and turns to resume his walk. He gets to approximately one hundred meters away from Jon before he hears his name being shouted. 

Then, with a quick whirlwind of movements, he's up in the air. A pair of strong hands hold him bridal style against solid, broad chest. 

Damian curses Jon in every language he knows. 


End file.
